All I Want
by Kristen3
Summary: Set in "Moon Dance." Daphne doesn't understand why Niles keeps his "act" going, even outside of the ball. When she finds out the reason, it changes both of their lives. One-shot, written as a birthday gift for Andrea (iloveromance).


**Author's Note:** I've been wanting to do something like this on "Moon Dance" for a while now. Since it's Andrea ( **iloveromance** )'s birthday, I figure there couldn't be a better time to do this! Happy birthday! :D

Niles could hardly believe what had just happened. He and Daphne had danced the tango in front of everyone. Only now that the music stopped was he aware they'd been watched. He suddenly felt embarrassed. This was supposed to be his night.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Daphne asked as they made their way back to their table.

It took Niles a moment to realize she'd spoken. He could not get over the fact that her hand was still in his. Dare he hope it meant something? He needed to find out, but he couldn't do it here, where every eye seemed to be on him. "I think we could use a bit of fresh air," he whispered. He didn't even have to pretend to be uncomfortable. The room suddenly seemed to be a hundred degrees.

"Of course," Daphne said. Still holding his hand, she let Dr. Crane lead her back out the door they'd come in. it was now considerably darker than when they'd arrived. "Oh, it's such a beautiful night," she said, looking up at the stars and full moon.

"I wouldn't know," Niles said with a nervous laugh. "I'm too busy looking at you to notice." Somehow, in the moonlight, she looked even more beautiful than he'd thought possible.

Daphne blushed. "That's very nice of you to say, but you don't have to keep doing that."

"Doing what? I'm just paying you a well-deserved compliment."

"Well, thank you, but I do believe we're alone out here. You don't have to keep the act going."

"Act?" Niles asked. His throat began to feel dry for some reason.

"Isn't that what you were doing?" Daphne asked. "I mean, 'Daphne, I adore you,' 'Daphne, you're a goddess.' For heaven's sake, _I_ nearly believed you meself!"

"Oh." Niles felt his heart break. She hadn't believed he'd meant those things. "Yes...of course. I knew you'd catch on." He hoped she wouldn't see how hurt he was.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right? You look a little pale."

Niles forced himself to look at her. The concern in her eyes was too much. He couldn't look at her. Instead, he turned his gaze to the ground.

"Now I know something's wrong. We're friends, aren't we?" Daphne asked. "You can tell me what's bothering you. Heaven knows I've talked your ear off a time or two about me problems!"

Finally Niles looked at her again. He knew lying was out of the question. He couldn't afford a nosebleed right now. "All right. I'll tell you the truth. But it won't be easy."

Daphne gently led him away from the building's entrance, to a corner where they wouldn't be seen or disturbed. "This has been such a wonderful night. I want to thank you for bringing me. Now, what's on your mind?"

"Tonight has been great for me, too. Literally, a dream come true. But, Daphne, it was no act."

"What?" Daphne asked. There wasn't a single sound other than their voices, but she still wondered if she'd heard him wrong.

"I meant every word I've said to you tonight. I didn't mean for it to come out on the dance floor like that, but you kept telling me to let it out, so I did."

"You mean you really felt that way about me? I can see how, being in a place like this, you can get carried away, but -"

"Daphne, none of it had anything to do with this ball. I've felt this way for a very long time."

Now Daphne was sure her face must match her dress. She could feel herself blushing. "You mean you really feel that way? About me?"

Niles nodded. "Yes. I haven't been able to look at anyone else all evening."

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," Daphne said. "I had no idea. I knew that we got along well, and I have enjoyed our dance lessons, but I didn't know there was anything else going on."

"There was," Niles said, feeling bold enough to take her hand. To his amazement, Daphne didn't let go. She merely looked down in surprise.

Daphne didn't know what to say. This was all so overwhelming. It was hard to believe that, just moments ago, they'd tangoed.

But Daphne was spared trying to come up with an answer. A man in a tuxedo came over, slapping Niles on the back. "Niles...I can't believe what you just did in there. Have you been taking lessons? You've got to tell me where you learned all of that!"

"Well, actually, I -" Niles stammered.

"I taught him everything," Daphne heard herself say. "I gave Niles a few lessons, but he surprised even me!" She couldn't help looking at him as she spoke. They both knew she was referring to more than Niles' dance moves.

"Wow, are you a professional dancer or something?" the man asked.

"No," Daphne said, blushing. "I'm a physical therapist."

"If you don't mind my saying so, I think you're in the wrong line of work!"

"That's awfully sweet of you to say, but I think I knew where I belong," Daphne said. She glanced over at Niles. Without giving it a thought, she quickly kissed his cheek.

Niles gasped at the feeling of her lips on his cheek. He turned to her, breathless. "Daphne!"

"Well, I guess I'm interrupting something," the man said. "I think I'll go back inside now." A second later, he was gone, but neither Niles or Daphne even noticed.

"Did you really mean what you said? About being where you belong?" Niles had to ask the question. His heart would burst if he didn't.

Daphne nodded. "You've treated me like a queen this whole evening. I couldn't understand why. I thought maybe you just wanted to impress your friends. But now I know the truth. And it's something I'll never forget."

"Oh, Daphne." Niles reached out, placing a hand under her chin. "I treated you that way because I know that's how you should be treated. Any man who thinks you're ordinary clearly doesn't know what he's looking at. And I'm not even talking about this dress, although it is gorgeous. You're beautiful all the time, no matter what you're wearing. But the part of you that I love the most is right here." He nervously placed a hand on her chest, where he could feel her heart beating.

"This has been the most amazing night of me life. I knew it would be special, but I never even imagined it would be like this. I'm still in shock. I have no idea what you see in me, but I think you're the kindest man I've ever met. If you want me in your life, well, here I am." She laughed nervously, still not quite believing that this was really happening.

"That's all I've ever wanted." Niles looked in the window and caught a glimpse of the ball still going on. Now that he had Daphne all to himself, he had no desire to go back inside. "What do you say we leave here and have a romantic dinner at a five-star restaurant? After that, we can do anything you want."

"That sounds lovely," Daphne said, placing her hand in his once again. As they began walking toward Niles' car, a thought occurred to her. Whatever else they did tonight, it wouldn't matter. All she wanted was to be near Niles. It would be all she would ever need.

 **The End**


End file.
